Flame, Rain, and Dawn meet Oliver and co
by southparkfan901
Summary: (My Oc's) Flame, Rain and Dawn are in NY and run into trouble, will they succeed in this so called plan? Or will they lose to a pack of dogs?


It was raining in New York City and a German shepherd named Dawn was resting on a park bench getting wet, and he saw a Chihuahua and a Terrier mix walking right for him. "Enjoying the weather aren't we?" Dawn sarcastically said as they walked by, they turned around and came back to him, "we're just going home." The terrier replied,

"I see… What's your name dawgs?"

"The name's Dodger, and this is Tito, and yours?"

"My name is Dawn" Dawn got down from the bench he was sitting on "I would like to stay and chat dawgs but I got some dogs to meet, catch ya later." Dawn walked away.

"Dodger I think that dog has more swag then you man." Tito laughed

"No dog has more swag then the dodge." Thunder clapped.

The next day was bright but still kind of damp

Dodger was out looking for food for his gang when he saw the German shepherd called Dawn taking some hot dogs from a vendor without even trying, Dodger's jaw dropped at what he was seeing, the vendor seller didn't even seem to notice Dawn. Dawn walked away, so Dodger decided to follow him, they went to a small forest where Dawn dropped the hot dogs and hid them under a bush, and quickly left. A few minutes after Dawn was gone, Dodger went to the bush were he heard a couple of voices.

"-And if anyone does find out about us, we can just either kill them or run away."

"Flame what if someone follows Dawn?"

"Will you relax sis? Dawn was a police dog, he'll know if someone is following him."

Dodger didn't want to hear anything else, so he decided to leave but didn't get very far when he came nose to nose with Dawn. Before he could say anything Dawn picked him up by his red bandana, and took him too the bush were he was dropped near the voices, it turned out to be a red fox and a blue fox, named Flame and Rain.

"Dawgs we got our selves a spying mutt," Dawn said

"I wasn't spying!" Dodger protested

"Then why were you following me?"

Dodger didn't respond

"A poor scrounger looking for a quick bite to eat." Flame teased

"Alright you guys let me go or I'll…I'll give you wounds you won't forget!" Dodger was afraid.

"Is this mutt really threatening us?" asked Rain

"Maybe we should teach him a lesson." Flame smirked evilly

A fight broke out between the dog and the foxes; Dodger gave in and collapsed to the ground.

"Flame don't you think we were a little rough on him?" asked Rain

"It's his own fault for interfering with our plans."

After the fight Dawn took Dodger to 5th avenue looking for that little Chihuahua Dodger was walking with yesterday; instead a little orange cat came, his name was Oliver and apparently he knows where Dodger lives; Oliver led him to the old boat house where Dodger lives. As soon as Dawn got to floor basement of the boathouse 4 dogs come to see what had happened to their leader and friend.

"How did this happen man?" asked Tito

"I don't know, I was walking in the park and found him like that. I went to look for help, and I found this cat, and here we are." Dawn lied

The dogs carried dodger to his bed, without another word being said, Dawn left the boathouse and headed back to the foxes.

One hour later Dodger woke up, the room was blurry at first, but his eyes adjusted.

"Dodger what happened?" asked Rita

"Did you get in a fight, man? What happened man?" Tito yipped

"Foxes." Dodger breathed

"Foxes?" Tito and Rita said at the same time

"They were stronger then an elephant…faster then a cheetah." Dodger remembered the fight; he shook and trembled with fear.

"I heard them say something about a plan…"

"What kind of a plan?" Rita asked

"I don't know…"

"They could take out our place and rule the world!" Tito yipped

Dodger and Rita looked at each other

Meanwhile Dawn and Flame were carrying two dead Doberman dogs.

"Flame what are we going to do with these bodies again?" asked Rain

Flame sighed in annoyance "I've told you, I'm going to try to bring them back to life."

"You mean like the master?" asked Rain

"Yes, I want to be like him."

"Why? He was ruthless, and full of hate."

"I don't want to be him, I want his powers!" Flame growled, his eyes turning a different color

"Y-Your mad!"

"Aren't we all a little mad?" He hissed "And if you don't want to help, you can leave!"

Rain snapped, and sang

"That's it! I've had it I hate to be dramatic, but it's time for me to fly the coop!"

"Go away, see if I care!" Flame sang in the same tune

"Terrific! Fine! I'm drawing the line before I wind up in a foxy soup, I was a fool to let you run the show, I'm cutting ya loose pal! Look out below! Arrivirderci! C'est al vie! Hope all goes well! I'm looking out for me!" Rain flew away

After she was out of sight, Flame began, he felt static in his paws, and he shocked the dogs, his fur fluffed up from all the static, the first dog started to stir and woke up.

"Oh my gosh! Flame it worked!" Dawn cheered

"Were am I?" The dog breathed

"Your in New York City park." Dawn gently said making sure the dog could hear him, the dog tried to stand but fell as if it was his first time.

"Rest, your not strong enough to stand." Dawn cooed

The dog rested, while Flame checked on the other dog, sure enough he was alive and sleeping.

Rain flew until she reached the end of town, she sat at the end of the docks, when a Great Dane came and found her, "Hey, what are you doing all the way over here?"

"I don't know, I lost my brother, and now I'm lost." She cried

"Need someplace to stay?"

Rain nodded and softly cried, She followed the dog to the boathouse. When they got to the bottom Dodger quickly recognized her, "What are you doing here?" he growled, "I found her at the edge of the docks." Einstein said proudly, "What! You brought a dangerous fox into our place?"

"What are you talking about Dodger man?" Tito asked

"She is one of them that attacked me!"

"I'm sorry for what I did! I was following orders, I never meant to hurt you!" Rain cried, Dodger growled but went back to his bed.

"So you know what that plan was?" asked Rita

"What plan?"

"I think what she means is the plan you and the other one were talking about." said Francis

"Oh that plan, it was to bring back the dead."

"Why?" asked Tito

"I'm not sure why he wanted to…"

"Has he tried? Did it work?"

"Yes, after I left, I hid in a tree were he couldn't see me, I saw him bring them back to life, and it actually worked."

"Who were the ones?" asked Dodger

"Two Dobermans, one had a red collar and the other had a blue one."

The dogs gasped

"What?"

"It must've been Roscoe and Desoto man!" Tito ran around the boat

Dodger groaned

"I'm confused, what's going on?"

"Roscoe and Desoto are very bad dogs." Rita gently said

"Well let's get rid of them while they're still weak!" Dodger barked

"No, they will heal in 1 hour it will take us 3 hours to get there, we need training to fight them, and I will train you guys." Rain said

Tito and Francis laughed

"You? You're as big as Frankie here, man!" Tito chuckled

Rain disappeared like a ghost and then appeared behind Tito and tackled him.

"What the? How did you do that?"

"Magic."

Rain let Tito back up.

"I may be small but I have power, power that you can't even imagine."

"How much training do we need?" asked Dodger

Rain took a quick scan of the dogs

"You'll need three days worth of training."

3 days passed quickly, and they were ready to fight, they went down to the field to where Flame, Roscoe and Desoto were waiting.

"Oh rain you came back!" Flame smirked

"No, we're here to stop you!" Rain barked

"I see you brought help…"

"You're going to need it!" growled Roscoe

Flame set the field on fire, and the battle began. The battle was blurry, everyone was scratching and clawing, just then it was down to Roscoe and Dodger.

"We're right back where we left off." said Roscoe

Dodger passed out, just when Oliver jumped out of nowhere, and clawed Roscoe's head making him go blind on his right eye, he howled in pain, Rain came to the cat's side, while Roscoe was howling his lungs out Rain clawed him making him bleed to death, Desoto watched in horror as his own brother died, and look at Rain terrified of what could happen to him, Rain's eyes turned dark.

"Run!" She hissed

Desoto ran faster then he ran before, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Rain's eyes turned back to the color blue and it began to rain putting the fire out, she looked around to see Flame lying down on his side, his fur was kind of burned by the fire, but he was okay and breathing, Rain smiled slightly at this sight. All the other dogs were up, and noticed Rain down at looking at Flame, and went over to her.

"What are you going to do now man?" Tito asked

Before Rain could answer Flame coughed and slowly woke up, "R-Rain?" he asked slowly.

"Flame!" Rain smiled

"I-is he gone?"

"Yes, he's gone!" Rain hugged her brother

"Who's gone?" asked Dodger

"Spike, Flame's evil side…it takes control of him sometimes." Rain whispered

"Why?"

"I'm not sure why..."

Later after the whole thing was over the foxes and Dawn were about to leave, the dogs said their good byes.

"Dawn, never stop being cool." Dodger said

"You either Dawg." Dawn replied

After they said their good byes the Foxes left for their next adventure.


End file.
